All of Crime and Space
by Nightwish14
Summary: Sherlock has spent many months after Moriarty's return looking for the Doctor and now he finally has, what kind of adventures will he have? What will he make of Clara? Will he ever go back to Baker Street after discovering the truth?- pile of travels and crimes Sherlock and the Doctor have together.
1. Each side

_**Author's notes**_

_**Hello everyone, I am so sorry I have been dormant but you can't blame me because I have been writing this for you. More chapters to come please review and enjoy XD**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

It scared john to see Sherlock this way but it also gave him the sense of awe, Sherlock was frantic, bustling around the flat racking his brain for an answer that inevitably wouldn't arise, not this time. John was sure of that.

Ever since Sherlock had returned from the metaphorical dead and sent Magnusson to the dead and found out Moriarty was back, which he had done nothing about so far, he had been focussing on one thing, pouring all of his time into working this mystery out; he didn't eat, barely slept, his experiments were left and it scared John to know Sherlock was doing this to himself.

"Sherlock, you need to eat, at least sleep" John finally spoke up.

"No, I ate last week, sleeping will consume too much time, this has to be worked out now. Oh GOD! John get me my nicotine patches, it's a three patch problem, might bump it up to four considering the circumstances."

John sighed, he tried, it didn't work but he tried, nothing was going to stop Sherlock until he had uncovered the truth.

He found Sherlock's patches under the clutter of the table, everything looked as though reality had been pause, mugs of tea not drunk, plates of food left to go cold, newspapers some two weeks old, open as though being read and then there was the science equipment just spread out everywhere around the table, test tubes placed in racks and conical flasks containing different liquids that john wasn't even going to try to guess what was in there.

He handed the patches to Sherlock, who in return frowned.

"There's only three, where's the fourth?"

"No Sherlock, not until you eat something, I'll give you the fourth after."

Sherlock tutted, he strode to the kitchen and rummaged around, there was nothing much in the fridge, just some out of date milk and eggs that looked like they'd seen better days, and he certainly wasn't going to eat any of his experiments like the thumbs.

He opened a cupboard again there was nothing much in there, Mrs Hudson hadn't gone shopping yet this week, not that he noticed when she did. He only noticed she was there when she wouldn't shut up while he was trying to think, emphasis on _trying_.

He finally found a banana in the fruit bowl, it was covered in brown spots and looked rather bruised, but he didn't have time to find anything else to eat, so he peeled it and took a sarcastic bite out of it to John then threw the rest away.

John opened his mouth to protest but he thought better of it and just handed mover the fourth patch.

He watched as Sherlock lie on the sofa and slapped on all four patches, he exhaled slowly and became mute; he brought his hands to his lips in a prayer position and closed his eyes.

John walked over to Sherlock's wall where he stuck up, pictures and newspaper clippings and maps with links to people of that particular case he would be doing at the time.

The wall was much like that only it was slightly different, instead of a criminal investigation, Sherlock was obsessed with finding out the truth about another, he got his homeless network to take pictures of every sighting of this man, then he linked them on the map, he studied everything about him. His vehicle or what was supposedly his vehicle; his companion- like John was his in a way and his business in London, that's what confused John the most.

John sighed. He grabbed the newspaper on the coffee table and slumped down into his chair.

* * *

Orbiting the earth at a safe distance was the TARDIS, inside was the Doctor and Clara, they were up there just resting really, Clara was tired from the trip they had just had at Raxacoricofallapatorius, and what an adventure that was, it seemed they were obsessed with hunting and all they wanted was to eat Clara and the Doctor; there was something about getting profits by selling a TARDIS in there too.

Clara was sleeping in her room that the Doctor had "given" her in a way. He had it modified to her liking, the walls were a deep crimson and a gold leaf pattern skirted the top of the walls, she asked specifically for carpet because she didn't want her feet getting cold on all the metal floors that seemed to cover the TARDIS, it was a creamy colour and fluffy to touch, it felt warm on her feet, she liked that. She had a full length mirror, a double bed to the side and painting given to her by Picasso was hanging on the wall, the Doctor had also installed a walk in wardrobe. It was long and wide and had a few turnings; it was like a whole shop.

She sat up and yarned, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked into the wardrobe, she changed into some leggings and a long dress-like top, she pulled on her boots and plodded to the control console where the Doctor was standing over the controls.

"Something wrong?" she asked smiling.

He looked up at her. "Clara" he exclaimed. "You're up, I didn't realise, you hungry?"

Clara walks around to join him at his side. "Not really very hungry, just a bit peckish if I'm honest."

"Right, we'll get fish fingers and custard then, oh and some Jamie dodgers too, I love those."

Clara let out a laugh and playfully pushed him.

"Hey, ouch" said the Doctor rubbing his arm.

"You're such a goof –ball" she laughs.

"I have no idea what that is but I'll take it as a compliment. Any who, breakfast, come along Clara! GERONIMO!"

Heaving a switch up, it thudded and the TARDIS engines roared into life.

Sat at a breakfast table on a planet with a name Clara couldn't pronounce she sat and ate hungrily.

"Clara, I have to tell you something" said the Doctor sitting across from her.

She looked up. "Is it serious?"

"No, not really" he paused. "I'm being watched, back on earth, there is someone who is watching me, they are looking for me in a way."

"Who?" said Clara looking worried.

"I don't know for sure, but we need to take a trip to earth after this, to pay them a visit, to find out why they are looking for me."

Clara nodded slowly.

After breakfast, they returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor flicked a few switches and punched in some coordinates before lifting the lever that fired up the engines.


	2. Found

_**Author's notes**_

_**Chapter 2 here we are, please please review, **_

_**-Nightwish14**_

Sherlock was now sitting in his armchair, leaning back staring deep into his wall of conspiracy that wound around the whole room. Pictures of a man in a bowtie hung on a map that linked him to sightings in London and the blue box, a young woman with brunette hair that just passed her shoulders always at his side.

_"There's others out there, just like you, except you're just a man, and there's so much more."_

_"What do you mean…more, than a man?"_

_"There's a name, no one says… and I'm not gonna say it either."_

_"Give me a name."_

Sherlock had thought the cab driver meant Moriarty at the time, because that's the name he had given Sherlock, but coming across the blue box while on a case during John's long awaited honeymoon, after they'd found out Mary wasn't Mary and he had murdered Magnusson, this was one mystery that consumed him.

He had his hands in a prayer position on his chin, turning his head; he closed his eyes to think.

There was a wheezing, rumbling noise like an engine of some kind coming from outside the flat, Sherlock's eyes shot open immediately and looked up from inside the kitchen. Sherlock got up slowly and strode to the window, the noise still echoing out into the night. He pulled back the curtain and looked outside; a blue police box had parked itself outside 221b.

"What is it?" John asked.

"We have a client" was the reply.

John frowned. "Well, what was that noise?"

Sherlock did not reply.

As Sherlock opened the door to 221b, the door of the blue box also opened.

Sherlock stepped outside. "Who are you?"

The man in the bowtie poked his head round the door, then poked it back in and closed the door, almost beckoning Sherlock to come inside.

After a small hesitation, Sherlock walked towards the door, he waited outside for a bit- second thoughts; he was unaware of John watching him from the window.

He opened the door and his eyes became wide with wonder.

The man in the bowtie had his arms crossed a half smile on his face and was walking towards Sherlock.

"Welcome to the TARDIS" he said.

Sherlock had walked deeper into the TARDIS and was looking around.

The man in the bowtie, smiled at him waiting for him to say something.

Sherlock walked right into the centre, where the man stood.

"Hello again" said the man. He smiled as he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors closed.

"That's not right…how?" was all Sherlock managed to say.

"You ok?" asked the man to Sherlock who was staring at the door.

"What?"

"Cause this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit…you know"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, anything you wanna say, any passing remarks, I've heard them all."

Sherlock turned back to the man in the bowtie. "Where are we?"

"It's called the TARDIS, it can travel anywhere in time and space… and it's mine."

"Shut up!"

"I know."

Sherlock paused. "Why come to me?"

"I need to ask you something."

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. "Most people knock."

The strange man smiled. "Am I people? Do I even look like people?"

Sherlock thought for a second before tilting his head in a shrug matter.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

"No I can't leave London at the moment far too busy."

"Oh shut up! I have a TARDIS."

"You have a machine."

"It's a time machine, you can run away all you like and still be in time for tea, so what do you say? Will you come away with me?"

"Who are you?" Sherlock said half narrowing his eyes.

"I'm the Doctor."

Sherlock looked him up and down and then the Doctor sprung into life and spun around to the control panel, he flicked levers and switches.

The engines fired up and the same wheezing noise erupted from it once again.

John, who was still in the flat, heard the noise, grabbed his coat and ran down the stairs outside.

The TARDIS was beginning to dissipate and disappear. As it did so John let out a cry.

"SHERLOCK!"

But it was too late because the TARDIS had disappeared. John stood there for a few moments undecided of what to do, call Lestrade? Mycroft? Or just leave it?

He looked down, then back at the flat before walking inside the flat, wondering what happened to Sherlock and now that he had solved the mystery of the Doctor, if he'd be ok.


	3. Lift off

_**Author's notes**_

_**Okay so this is probably mostly filler but, every fanfiction has filler somewhere, sherlock does upset clara though so there is some interesting things, don't forget to review ;)**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

Sherlock held underneath the control console tight, the TARDIS was throwing itself around the time vortex.

It was strange to see that the Doctor wasn't holding on at all and the girl he was with, who Sherlock admitted he didn't notice before they began to travel, wasn't holding on as tight as he was.

_They're insane_ he thought.

_You've only just noticed _said a voice in is head, he shook it away. He couldn't think about Moriarty right now, he was busy solving this case.

The TARDIS came to a sudden stop, and Sherlock gripped the control console tighter to prevent himself from jerking forward too much.

The girl let go and hopped around to the Doctor, who had his arms crossed with a big grin on his face, so did the girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked her face turning to concern.

Sherlock looked down, suddenly becoming aware that he hadn't let go of the control console, his knuckles white from holding on too tight. He let go, then looked at her.

Sherlock gave a nod. "I didn't catch your name" he straightens up.

Clara hopped towards Sherlock and smiled producing her hand. "Clara Oswald."

Sherlock looked her up and down and sighed. "Clara Oswald, mother died when you were younger going by the ring on your finger, too old for modern day jewellery, too expensive for a child-minder, you look after two young teenagers. You're father never re-married but has a girlfriend that you don't particularly like, your grandmother is still alive, only just though, you get embarrassed when she gets drunk though and that seems to be every Christmas. Then there's the Doctor, you have an intimately friendly relationship, I'd say too intimate for a friendship, but that is all you are after all; you like him though, a lot but you're trying not to show it, but you're wearing your heart on your sleeve Miss Oswald, you want it to go further but you're holding yourself back for a suppressed reason which you feel is rather important. You hardly know this man, he's practically a stranger, there's so much you don't know about him and yet you're still travelling with him with this very friendly relationship of yours. Am I wrong?"

He never paused; he said it all at lightning fast speed that it was hard for Clara to pick up exactly what he said, but she was sure it wasn't nice, the bits that she did pick up.

The Doctor was glaring at him slightly and Clara looked hurt.

"All correct Mr Holmes, except but what's holding me back is the fact that the Doctor isn't human… excuse me" she said and walked out of the control room to her own room.

Sherlock looked confused. "What did I say?"

"You described her in a very awkward fashion; did you have to do that?" replied the Doctor.

"It's what I do, it's my job."

"Perhaps, but it isn't here, not to Clara, she's sensitive about her mother and her life, you sort of hurt her feelings, it upsets me to see her that way."

Sherlock sighed. He didn't understand human nature; it was one thing that would always remain a mystery to him, that and sentimentality.

"What did she mean by 'you're not human'?" he asked, the curiosity returning to his voice.

"You're a genius Sherlock, all you have to do is read" the Doctor spread his arms out as an invitation for Sherlock to read him.

Sherlock looked him up and down, the way he does with everyone, then he frowned. "I can't."

"Why not?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know; you're different."

"Well, that's an understatement" said the Doctor clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Go to Clara and apologise please?"

"Sentiment" Sherlock sighed. "Where is she?"

The Doctor regained his smile. "Through that door, down the corridor, second door on the right. I'd knock first if I was you; she's a bit tetchy when it comes to that, like when we were going to Victorian London, which actually turned out to be Victorian Yorkshire, I walked into her room and she was standing in a towel…"

Sherlock looked at him without expression.

"Don't worry" said the Doctor. "Just knock."

* * *

_Just down the corridor he said. He didn't say that it was 100 metres to the first door on the right though _Sherlock thought.

The TARDIS was toying with him; it liked to make things difficult for the companions of the Doctor; that much Sherlock could tell.

He came at last to the second door on the right.

The door was the usual dull metal drab that seemed to be the theme in the TARDIS, there were letters neatly painted in gold "C.O".

_Initials, of course;_ Sherlock put his hand on the door handle and as about to open it when he remembered what the Doctor had said. He didn't want to annoy her anymore, couldn't be bothered with the trouble.

He knocked on the door; it made a light metallic tapping that echoed through the dim corridor.

"Doctor is that you?" came a shaky voice.

Sherlock paused. "Erm no, it's Sherlock."

"Oh" a disappointed tone in her voice. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

There was a long pause, it felt like an eternity to Sherlock and he was trying not to become bored, which happened rather often.

"You can come in."


	4. First steps

_**Author's notes**_

**_Wouldn't be me if I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger :P please review_**

**_-Nightwish14_**

Sherlock twisted the door handle; he was greeted by the colour of crimson and shimmering gold, it was as though Sherlock had been transported to someone's house, he didn't expect for a drab TARDIS door to open to such a warm welcoming room.

Clara was sat on the edge of her bed; her eyes were slightly red and puffy.

_She's been crying, because of what I said really?_ He strolled into the middle of the room and looked around, he could see why she felt comfortable here, wasn't his kind of thing but it was defiantly her kind of thing.

He gestured to the bed and she gave him a small nod, he went to sit down next to her, it was vey silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, if anything I said caused you to come in here alone to cry to yourself" said Sherlock breaking the silence.

Clara looked at him trying to conceal her emotion. "No, I'm fine; I just get a bit emotional when my feelings towards the Doctor are exploited."

Sherlock looked down; a twang of guilt was found inside him.

"People often tell me that my problem, is that, I rub people up the wrong way. I think I did that to you, something I was trying not to do. It has taken me months to find you two and I'm not ready to lose you two again, far too entertaining" he tried a smile.

Clara looked at Sherlock; she tried to gauge his thoughts and feelings, from what she could tell he said things without thinking about their consequences, he didn't mean to offend them but that's how it probably turned out half the time.

Despite her first encounter with Sherlock Holmes, Clara could tell he had a heart in amongst the barriers and the ego and the sociopathic attitude he had, she was sure that over the years he had changed from what he used to be like and the way he would talk about John it was so admirable.

"Who is he then?" Sherlock asked.

Clara snapped out of her dream sequence. "What?"

"The Doctor, who is he?"

"Oh, just a friend-"

"No, you said that he wasn't human, what did you mean?"

Clara was silent for a moment. "Oh, that."

She saw Sherlock raise an eyebrow, she became suddenly self conscious that he was reading her again and she didn't want to have to go through that ordeal again.

"He's er… I don't really know how to say it, but he's not human" she began, Sherlock nodded. "He's actually an alien and this is his spaceship in a way."

Sherlock scoffed disbelievingly.

"No, no, it's true! He's a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, he has two hearts and apparently can regenerate when his body is damaged or gets old, and his planet was destroyed in something called the time war against his kind and the Dalek, of which he kinda stopped by blowing it up ish. It's just him left and another Time Lord called the Master who's insane and evil, you don't believe me do you?"

Sherlock looked her up and down and studied her for a second before taking a deep breath; his facial expression never changed its serious look.

"I do, you're displaying all the signs of someone telling the truth, it just sounds unbelievable and to any average minded person, they still wouldn't believe you, but after what I have witnessed with the spaceship as you put it, I am liable to say it is the truth too."

Clara smiled, he didn't think she was crazy and it made her frown to think why she cared if he did or if he didn't.

"I will leave you now; I think the Doctor would like you to come back when you're ready."

Sherlock got up and walked to the door, opening it with ease, it clicked as it shut behind him.

* * *

When Clara returned to the control room, where the Doctor and Sherlock were standing talking to each other, she had freshened up a bit and her eyes weren't so red and puffy.

The Doctor looked up immediately, that same smile on his face that always lifted Clara's heart, she knew Sherlock picked it up, but she didn't care.

"So" the Doctor clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "We've travelled in time and probably space too, I loose track sometimes."

"Impossible" replied Sherlock.

"You say that with confidence, but you're not entirely sure are you?" asked Clara. "After all you've seen so far, the bigger-on-the-inside technology, the whole TARDIS atmosphere and the bumpy journey, you don't know if it is impossible that we've travelled."

Sherlock said nothing; he just stared at the two smiling faces from Clara and the Doctor. They had clearly done this before, anticipating the new companion's actions at the sight, marvelling at their reactions, guessing what they would say. It was clear to Sherlock that this is what they were excited about and only a little bit of their excitement was what was outside the door.

"Go on" the Doctor finally said. "Open the doors, go have a look."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. _Are they serious? Why are they so excited?_

Sherlock adjusted the collar of his coat, and strolled coolly across the metal grate floor.

He was feeling so many emotions at this time, disbelief that they had actually moved, slight excitement for what could be outside, fear for the dangers of what's outside but above all curiosity and satisfaction for the case that he had worked on for months, to find out who the Doctor really was and what he did.

Sherlock placed his hand on the door knob.

Slowly he twisted it.

Swinging the door open, his eyes widened immediately filling with wonder and awe for the sight at which he was greeted with.


	5. Where?

**_Author's notes_**

**_I have been told by a couple of people how evil I was to leave chapter 4 on a cliffhanger, sorry not sorry_****_:D_**** but oh well here is the not so long awaited chapter 5, hope you enjoy please review and WhiteHorseman95- sorry not sorry 3**

**-Nightwish14**

Before Sherlock was a changed scene, there were people in NASA jumpsuits and they were all bustling about busy as anything not really caring about the strange blue box that had turned up at this place, wherever they were.

The Doctor grinned; he loved to see people's reactions when they opened the TARDIS for the first time.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Sherlock, not taking his eyes away from the outside of the TARDIS, replied "we moved."

"Yes, we did" said he Doctor still grinning.

"Impossible" whispered Sherlock.

Sherlock stepped out of the TARDIS to take it all in, the Doctor stepped out followed by Clara, and the Doctor locked the TARSID then produced his arm for Clara to link.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea, it's your first travel, what do you want to do?" asked the Doctor.

Sherlock went to say something but then there was a crash and then a crackle of electricity as the lights went out, it was a couple of seconds until emergency lighting activated leaving the three of them in a hazy red glow.

"What was that?" Clara asked.

The doctor rubbed his hands together getting excited again. "I have no idea, but let's find out."

The Doctor led the way down the corridor; Clara's arm still linked in his, Sherlock just next to her a slight curious frown on his face.

They arrived to a 'T-junction' where a power supply connected to the wall had been destroyed, a metal chair was sticking inside it and there were blue sparks shooting from it every so often.

Clara went to pull out the chair, but Sherlock pulled her hands away abruptly.

"It's still active" he said. "There are sparks flying out of it, can't you see?"

Clara gave a slight nod in recognition, and then mentally scolded herself for being so stupid in the first place.

Sherlock started to feel around the edge of the power supply with his gloved fingers, it was hard to see in the dim glow of red that the emergency lighting was giving off.

"What are you looking for?" the Doctor asked.

"The switch to turn it off" replied Sherlock through gritted teeth, now feeling just inside being careful to avoid the metal chair.

"We're in space, there isn't just going to be an off switch" said Clara.

Sherlock's fingers fell upon what felt like a lever, he gripped with his middle and index fingers as best he could and pulled with a grunt, the electric sparks stopped straight after.

"It's man made, and man always has an easy off switch so that it doesn't get confused; it's rather boring if you ask me" Sherlock breathed.

The Doctor heaved the metal chair out and placed on the other side of the corridor.

"What could have done this?" asked Clara.

"A man or a very strong woman" replied Sherlock.

"What makes you say that?"

"The chair was over halfway through the wall only someone very strong could have done that, a muscular person with big hands, judging by the finger prints on the chair. So a man it is."

"Some women have big hands too" chimed in the Doctor.

"But men on average have less oily hands, because they don't use hand creams as often, the finger prints on that chair are very faint, it could be the light but I doubt it, I'm not usually wrong about these kinds of things."

The Doctor didn't argue back, he saw Sherlock as a professional since he had seen it first hand not an hour ago and Sherlock had probably been doing this kind of thing back home on a daily basis, no he knew for a fact he was.

Sherlock reached into his coat pocket to pull out his tool kit, then the sound of dull thuds getting louder and louder and more frequent came.

"What's that?" Clara asked.

Sherlock cocked his head to listen. "Heavy duty boots suggests they're soldiers, twelve thuds, that's twelve feet, which means there are five men and one woman, judging by the weight at which the boots are thudding, are on there way here right now."

"You three put your hands on your head and back away from the power supply!" shouted a voice from the group that were headed their way.

The six of the soldiers pointed guns at the Doctor, Sherlock and Clara.

The three of them raised their hands, the Doctor looking a bit startled, Clara was suppressing her fear and Sherlock looked bored, tool kit in hand above his head.

Three of the soldiers continued to point guns at the travellers, while the other three soldiers frisk searched Sherlock, the Doctor and Clara.

The Doctor would jerk outwards every so often as the soldier would prod a nerve, Clara stood as still as she could, frozen to the spot, while Sherlock, still looking bored and a tad bit agitated had hands going down into his back pockets. His handgun was pulled out, he glared at the soldier who frowned at him, and the soldier also snatched his beloved tool kit out of his hand. Sherlock stepped forward to snatch it back but then all soldiers pointed their guns at him.

Looking towards the Doctor for help, all he got was a slow shake of the head from the Doctor as if to say, "Back down and leave it.

Sherlock let out a sigh. "For god's sake!"


	6. Interogation

_**Author's notes**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

Clara sat in between the Doctor and Sherlock at a table in a box room, the emergency lighting was still lighting the building that they were in, whatever it was, wherever they were.

There was a blacked out window in front of them along with a bulky looking man sitting across from them as well as two armed soldiers standing in the corners of the box room behind them.

"It's just you lot, the soldiers and I" spoke up the bulky man.

Sherlock scoffed. "No it's not."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not just the people in this room and you. I've been doing my job back at home long enough to know what an interrogation room looks like, the blacked out window is actually a one way mirror, and someone or people are looking in at us and listening to us that's evident by the terribly hidden microphones on your soldiers and the one underneath your collar. Don't try to lie to us."

The bulky man tried to come across as threatening. "Who exactly are you three?"

The Doctor spoke up before Sherlock had a chance. "I'm the Doctor and this my human companion Clara Oswald and Sherlock Holmes is just here for the ride." He grinned.

"That explains nothing" growled the bulky man.

Sherlock let out a rather bored sigh.

"Sorry are we keeping you?" asked the bulky man.

Sherlock sat up slightly from the slumped position that he had sunk down to. "Don't try to be threatening _Steven _it doesn't suit you."

"What?" the bulky man clearly the Steven, Sherlock had referred to.

"Sherlock don't" Clara nudged him with her elbow.

"How did you know?" asked Steven.

Clara shook her head violently in alarm. "Don't!"

"Well Steven, it's pretty simple really, the initials on your badge say S.J, the most common names that spring to mind were Simon or Steven, so I chose Steven turns out it was right, process of elimination really."

"Right that'll do thank you for explaining" called Clara.

"You have a wife and child, but they're far away and you miss them, that's evident by the way you hang yourself but it could also be because you have a bad back, I can see evidence of a back brace protruding from your overalls. You're quite a fit man, so you've been to the gym a lot but what I really bugging me is your family, why you miss them, probably because they're far away and you can't see them often but why? It's not like you're divorced, the ring is still on your finger and it's at least twelve years old, so your child is about ten maybe eleven. Unless she left you and you couldn't bear to part with the ring, trying to remember the good times and your child lives with her."

Sherlock finished and then took a breath.

Steven looked too shocked for words, and Clara felt a bit embarrassed for him, the Doctor rubbed a hand over his forehead in silence.

"Mr Holmes, I do have a wife and child, we're still together, they are very far away and I am wearing a back brace, all because we're in the space station on Jupiter."

The emergency lighting cut out and the normal lighting came back on, brightening up the box room and Sherlock's incredibly confused face.

"We're on Jupiter?" was all he managed to say.

"Yes, we're on space station 'J1E' that's Jupiter one England. We're the first, after the first on Mars, to live on a fully functional space station on a different planet with no recurring problems that are possibly dangerous."

The Doctor looked at Steven with a brilliant smile on his face, "Jupiter! It must be nearing the year 2114 by now!"

"Yes that is correct" said Steven eyeing the Doctor with curiosity.

"We've gone forward in time as well as in space?" exclaimed Sherlock.

Steven sat back in his chair, then he placed a metal briefcase onto the table and inputted a code into the lock, it clicked open. Clara imagined smoke or mist spilling out from the briefcase to reveal 'something awesome' as she would call it, but no such thing happened much to her disappointment. The contents were just some drab documents.

_Boring _thought Sherlock; he was ready to get out of the room now.

"Your situation is very precarious, you're not only trespassing on military property but you also were caught in the act of sabotage" explained Steven. "This is your third account on destroying a power supply, you have been hiding here somewhere for ages and this time you get overconfident and came unstuck; criminal activities such as these are punishable by twenty years in prison."

"We didn't sabotage any power supplies and we arrived not long ago" cried Clara.

"Impossible, there hasn't been a spaceship landing for about a month now."

"We travelled in time and space?" repeated Sherlock.

"What do you mean?" asked Steven. "_Time _and _space_? You three better start talking some sense and cooperate or I'll be forced to use more drastic measures to get the answers I want."

There was a very long and tense silence, Clara shifted awkwardly in her chair, Sherlock was still frowning and the Doctor was trying to figure out a way to explain themselves without it sounding impossible and disbelieving. The silence continued…

"We're on Jupiter?" blurted out Sherlock.

Steven glared and it was apparent that more drastic measures were going to be taken.


	7. Drastic Measures

_**Author's notes**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long to write, unfortunately when you have exams coming up you have to study like mad and that leaves little time to type chapters, here it is anyway, hope you enjoy please review** _

**_Also apologies for when this chapter was first posted, there was a malfunction_**

_**-Nightwish14** _

Clara, Sherlock and the Doctor had been escorted to another room after Sherlock's outburst of dumbfounded shock.

They were in a very white room, another box like room obviously with a one way mirror, Sherlock was sure of that, especially now he had slightly recovered.

The box room had a bright light that was reflected across the room because of the walls, this room was designed to disorientate and confuse the people sitting in it. For Clara it did just that.

Placed in the middle of the room were three plain chairs, upon entry Sherlock noticed them immediately before he looked at anything else.

"Oh, you've been expecting us" he said.

The guard behind him shoved him in and Sherlock spun round to say something witty, to read the guard and describe him, but Clara placed a hand on his arm and Sherlock backed off. He didn't like the fact that the guard was now all smug and thought he had gotten away with it, because the guard shoved Sherlock down onto one of the chairs.

Sherlock glared but remained absolutely silent.

Clara and the Doctor also got the same treatment.

A woman in a white lab coat with her hair tight into a neat bun waltzed into the room; in her hand she carried a silver metal case, the kind that holds equipment of some sort.

The guard behind her held it while she opened it, there sat in the foam indents were three syringes full of what Sherlock could only tell was some form of truth serum.

The white lab coated woman picked up one of the syringes and prepped it; she walked towards Clara who Sherlock could see was starting to feel uncomfortable.

_Trypanophobia, fear of injections, _Sherlock gauged Clara's actions as the woman walked towards her, heavy breathing, slight sweat on the palms and forehead, stiffness of tenseness of body.

"Now remain calm" said the woman in a hoarse voice as she bent down.

Clara did not remain calm; she pushed the woman away and tried to struggle free.

The woman gave the guard behind Clara and another behind Sherlock a signal and they held Clara down, which only made Clara worse.

"Clara, calm down, it's going to be alright" called the Doctor. "It's going to be fine, don't panic, you'll be alright."

Clara didn't listen she was in full swing of a panic attack now and adrenaline was fuelling her actions.

"Stop it! Leave her alone" shouted Sherlock. "Can't you see she's trypanophobic?"

The lab coated woman, the Doctor and guards holding Clara down stared at him, it was silent.

"I thought you were supposed to be a doctor? Don't you recognise the signs of a panic attack when you see one? Or did I use too big a word for you to understand, _doctor?_ Here, let me dumb it down a bit. She has a fear of needles."

The doctor woman showed a shocked expression on her face. "How did you know I was a doctor?"

"Simple really, lab coat, hair tied back in a bun, the glasses and if that wasn't enough then your name tag says Doctor Gale."

There was another silence.

Sherlock sighed. He got up from his seat, taking off his coat and suit, and rolled up his shirt sleeve, he looked at Clara who had stopped struggling against the guards; her face slightly calming down.

"I'll take it first" he said holding out his arm to Doctor Gale.

Doctor Gale placed the syringe on top of the vein in his right arm, before applying pressure and digging it into his arm, injecting the truth serum. Sherlock made sure to show no expression to try to prove to Clara it was fine, he gave the Doctor a signal to do the same.

The Doctor did the same, taking off his purple overcoat and rolled up his shirtsleeve, allowing Doctor Gale to inject him too. He tried to show very little if no expression at all like Sherlock did.

Clara felt slightly better now that her friends had done it and they didn't think it was too bad, so she too cautiously allowed Doctor Gale to inject her with the truth serum… with the help of the two guards holding her down again while she was being injected.

The room seemed to spin then, Clara couldn't focus on anything; everything seemed in a slow haze, she could see Steven in the room, kind of he was just as blurry as Sherlock and the Doctor when she looked over.

She could hear droning words coming from Steven, and then Sherlock's droning voice too.

"I'm a consulting detective from London in the year 2014; I live in Baker Street of 221b, I travelled in time and space with Clara and the Doctor" it sounded slow and tasking.

Steven then turned to the Doctor and asked some kind of question Clara wasn't sure.

"I'm a time lord from the planet Gallifrey, during the time war I blew up my planet along with Skaro to stop the time war, I have had several companions, some left, others got left behind and then some died."

Clara became aware that Steven had now stepped in front of her and was asking her the same question, whatever that was, she asked Sherlock and the Doctor to her, she didn't really understand what he was saying; she almost didn't recognise the sound of her own voice, it sounded foreign to her ears.

"My name is Clara Oswald, I am human from earth and I travel with the Doctor, I jumped into his time stream to save his life and now there are echoes of myself in every one of his regenerations."

Sherlock turned his head to her, to him she didn't make sense but then neither did any of this, Sherlock knew that Steven was interrogating them because of what happened to the power supply.

"Steven, if you are interrogating us because you think we sabotaged the power supply then you are quite mistaken, we never destroyed it, you must know I'm telling the truth because of the truth serum, no?"

Steven and Doctor Gale stood there giving each other glances, Steven then nodded to Doctor Gale and they both left.


	8. Conditions

**Author's notes**

**Just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and followers and general readers for supporting this fanfic, here's the next chapter, please review and enjoy**

**-Nightwish14**

Sherlock remembered very little, his brain was not up to its usual standard.

_If I feel like death, god only knows what the Doctor and Clara are feeling._

The Doctor didn't really seem affected by the aftermath of the truth serum, but then again he was an alien.

Clara awoke from a bed that you might find in a hospital, to find the Doctor on one across from her and Sherlock on one next to her, her head felt just as bad as Sherlock's if not worse.

"What happened?" she asked holding a hand to her head.

"It's obvious isn't it?" replied Sherlock.

"Not now Sherlock, don't try to come back with something witty, we know you feel bad too" cut in the Doctor.

Sherlock sighed. "Fine, we were drugged with a truth serum and probably spilled about half our lives, does anyone remember anything?"

"Not really" said Clara.

The Doctor shook his head.

"I remember very little" said Sherlock. "I don't think you want to know though."

"Not really" said the Doctor.

Doctor Gale walked in the room, carrying a tray with three plastic cups half filled with a blue drink.

She handed one to each of them.

Sherlock inspected it, while the Doctor sniffed at it.

"It's not drugged is it?" asked Clara.

Doctor Gale let out a weak laugh. "No, it's actually to help with the head pain you are probably experiencing, that happens all the time the truth serum is used, it's not quite perfected yet."

"So you use it anyway" stated Sherlock. "Excellent intelligence."

"Don't mind him, he's a sociopath" said the Doctor apologetically.

Doctor Gale just nodded, collected the empty cups and left, she stepped back in after realising she had forgotten something.

"By the way Steven will be coming over soon, he wants to talk to you about something."

She left again.

Sherlock propped up the pillow on his bed and sat against it. After a while his satisfied face changed its expression and became dull and emotionless.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the Doctor.

"You look like you've just, come second place in the intelligence competition" added Clara.

"Bored" mumbled Sherlock.

"What?"

"Bored!" he raised his voice. "How can you keep yourself so entertained waiting for a moron?"

"Sherlock, it's been four minutes since Doctor Gale left" replied the Doctor.

"It's insufferable."

Clara rolled her eyes.

Steven walked in carrying three lanyards.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence" said Sherlock bitterly.

Clara rolled her eyes again.

"Mr Holmes sarcasm isn't needed, especially in the position you're in, all three of you are trespassing on private property that's technically worth five years in prison now depending on the place, but somewhere like here is defiantly five years."

"Oh brilliant" murmured Clara.

"No need to worry Miss Oswald because, we are willing to overlook your crime-"

Clara smiled, a bit too soon.

"_If _you for fill the condition."

"Oh let me guess you want us to work for you for a period of time" interrupted Sherlock.

"Something like that" said Steven beginning to lose patience with the interruptions. "We've checked all your backgrounds, and Mr Holmes you are something of a genius."

"What can I say?" said Sherlock.

Steven paused, his face hard and cold. "Yes well anyway, we want you to solve the crime."

"What crime? There's many."

"Can you stop doing that please?"

"Doing what?"

"That, the interruption thing, every time I pause, you talk over me."

"You got a problem with it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have."

"Shame."

"Sherlock!" intervened the Doctor. "Stop it."

Sherlock sunk back even further into the propped up pillow and stayed quiet, he wasn't going to start arguing with them, his head still hurt a bit, he didn't want to make it worse; if he was going to solve a crime he would need his mind to help him.

"What do you want us to solve?" asked Clara.

"I want you to find out who is destroying the power supplies, it costs a lot to import parts to fix them and it takes a long time too, we have five power supplies but we only need two of them working, we've had three destroyed and hardly any emergency power left, if one more power supply gets destroyed then it won't be just light that is switched off but oxygen too and without that as you can tell, we'll die. So, will you solve it?"

"It's going to be a pretty straightforward case, I'll do it" said Sherlock sitting up again.

"Good, you'll need these" Steven handed each one of them a lanyard that he had brought with him. "You start as soon as you feel well enough to get up."

"I want my kit before I start" called Sherlock as Steven left, who replied with a mumbled curse under his breath.


	9. Finger Prints

_**Author's notes**_

_**So sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been school break and I was taking a nice and well earned break, no matter, here's what you've been waiting for, do enjoy and please review :p.**_

_**-Nightwish14**_

Sherlock pulled on his coat and done up his scarf, having being returned his equipment that he took to every crime scene.

The Doctor steadied Clara as she got up, her head was still not so good; she looked pale too.

"You better not have compromised the crime scene" said Sherlock to their escort.

Their escort grumbled but said nothing else, Sherlock turned slightly to look at Clara giving her a wink.

Clara let out a little giggle but then clamped a hand over her mouth, smiling beneath it.

Now that the lights were back on, it was clearer to see the crime scene as Sherlock liked to call it, _'seeing the integrity'._

Sherlock received his kit from Steven; Sherlock snatched from his hands an un-amused look upon his face. Sherlock curtly removed the mini magnifying glass from the kit bag and pulled it open.

He placed it in front of his eye and examined the metal chair; he scanned every inch of it, skimming over each trace. Sherlock straightened up and clicked the magnifying glass back into its case before replacing it in his kit bag.

The Doctor stepped next to the power supply and took his sonic screwdriver out of his purple overcoat, he zapped it over the power supply, it made a whirring sound; Clara liked that sound, feeling completely useless she leaned against the wall, wearing no coat or jacket, the metal was cold and it seemed to buzz against her skin and it made her shiver.

"Get off the wall" said Sherlock.

Clara looked up at him. "I'm sorry?"

"The wall, get off it, it has a live charge running through it, the power supply is just here, you'll get shocked."

Clara stood up and stepped away from it, she felt stupid, of course it was live, she had felt the buzzing.

"A power surge caused the lights to go out" said the Doctor idly.

"I would have thought that was kind of obvious, a metal chair is sticking out of the power supply and there was sparks flying out of it, that was until I turned it off, but what I find more interesting is that this power supply transports its electricity through the walls, hence they're made of metal" scolded Sherlock.

"Why?" asked Clara. "Wouldn't it be safer to transport it through wires in the walls?"

"It would" replied the Doctor.

"However, didn't you hear Steven? It costs too much to have parts imported through; my guess is that this one has been destroyed before, that's evident judging by the patchwork done on some of the wires here and there. So instead of use wires, which they need, they converted it to send electricity through the walls, cheaper, faster, less stable and dangerous but effective for what they needed."

Clara nodded slowly. She liked to pretend she had an idea what the hell the Doctor and Sherlock talked about at times, to them it seemed all too obvious, but she with only her average intelligence just saw a metal chair sticking out of a power supply.

Sherlock grunted as he heaved the metal chair out of the power supply, luckily wearing gloves meant that he didn't destroy the set of finger prints on the chair, he placed it on the floor and using his magnifying glass had a closer look at the prints.

"I take back what I said before" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" asked the Doctor.

"Before I said the finger prints were a male's prints, I was wrong, they're female, I thought they were bigger than they actually were because of the terrible emergency lighting."

"You said that female's have oiler skin because of the hand creams they use."

"I know, our suspect doesn't use hand cream, so her job must be something where she needs to keep her hands clean all the time…but they are defiantly a female's prints."

"Are you certain?" asked the Doctor.

Sherlock straightened up and looked at the Doctor intently. "I'm seventy-five percent certain." He clicked the magnifying glass back into its case and replaced it in its pouch in Sherlock's kit bag; he removed a brush and a pot of powder.

Clara watched closely, not really contributing as Sherlock dusted the finger prints on the metal chair, she was fascinated to see them peel off so easily after he stuck clear tape over them, to Clara this was something new but to Sherlock it was most likely normality; new time, new place, same job.

"We need to get these to the lab with Doctor Gale, I'll do that, Clara ask around, see if anyone has seen anything and Doctor check CCTV footage, see if it picked up the incident" ordered Sherlock.

Clara nodded and walked off, the Doctor set off in the other direction after watching Clara turning the corner, Sherlock rolled his eyes at the Doctor and started towards the lab.


End file.
